marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvel (film)/Credits
Full Credits for Captain Marvel. Cast *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Vers/Captain Marvel *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Ben Mendelsohn as Talos *Djimon Hounsou as Korath the Pursuer *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Lashana Lynch as Maria Rambeau *Gemma Chan as Minn-Erva *Annette Bening as the Supreme Intelligence *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Jude Law as Yon-Rogg *Algenis Perez Soto as Att-Lass *Rune Temte as Bron-Char *Akira Akbar as Monica Rambeau *Mckenna Grace as Young Carol Danvers *Robert Kazinsky as a to-be-confirmed character *Vik Sahay as a to-be-confirmed character *Pete Ploszek as a to-be-confirmed character *Clayton Chitty as a to-be-confirmed character *Diana Toshiko as a to-be-confirmed character *Rayniel Rufino as a to-be-confirmed character *Chuku Modu as a to-be-confirmed character *Amir Malaklou as a to-be-confirmed character *Gastón Dalmau as a to-be-confirmed character *Jacob Figueroa as a to-be-confirmed character *Cece Abbey as a to-be-confirmed character *Amielynn Abellera as a to-be-confirmed character *Jentzen Ramirez as a to-be-confirmed character *DaJuan Rippy as a to-be-confirmed character *Ana Ayora as a to-be-confirmed character *Hunter Parrish as a to-be-confirmed character *Travis Van Winkle as a to-be-confirmed character *Stan Lee as a to-be-confirmed character *London Fuller as Young Carol Danvers *Kenneth Mitchell as Joseph Danvers *Colin Ford as Steve Danvers *Marilyn Brett as Skrull Old Lady *Gonzo, Rizzo, Archie, and Reggie as Goose *Connor Ryan as Cadet Livanson *Matthew Maher as Norex *Jeff Bragg as Umpire *Matthew Bellows as Accuser *Mark Daugherty as Main Technician *James Morrison as Air Force General *DJ Jenkins as Air Force Pilot: PYRO *Damon O'Daniel as Business Commuter *Abigaille Ozrey as Talos Surfer Girl *Emily Ozrey as Surfer Talos *Gaige Chat as Kid Student #4 *Amir Abdalla as Beachgoer *Mel Powell as Pegasus Guard Ficke *Patrick Brennan as Bartender *Adam Hart as Skrull Spy *Vinny O'Brien as Skrull Spy #2 *Raul Torres as Military Soldier *Anthony Molinari as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Bethany Levy as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *John Gettier as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Danny Wendt as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Kevin M. Kelly as Coroner *Gil De St. Jeor as Teenager *Eddy Rome as Alien *James Hatten as Alien *Jay Arthur as Alien *Tony Taboada as Kree Soldier *Andre Franco as Kree Elite Soldier *Joey Courteau as Kree Rail Passenger *Callie Rose Deets as Kree Rail Passenger *Robert Lee Anderson as Armed Guard *Kelly Sue DeConnick as a cameo Crew Directed by :Anna Boden :Ryan Fleck Producer :Kevin Feige Co-producer :Lars P. Winther Executive Producers :Victoria Alonso :Louis D'Esposito :Jonathan Schwartz :Patricia Whitcher :Stan Lee :Lars P. Winther :David J. Grant Screenplay :Meg LeFauve :Nicole Perlman :Geneva Robertson-Dworet :Liz Flahive :Carly Mensch :Anna Boden :Ryan Fleck Director of Cinematography :Ben Davis Casting :Sarah Halley Finn Costume Design :Sanja Milkovic Hays Production Designer :Andy Nicholson Art Directors :Elena Albanese :Andrew Max Cahn :Jason T. Clark :Kasra Farahani :Lauren E. Polizzi :Carol Uraneck Editing :Debbie Berman :Elliot Graham Visual Effects :Christopher Townsend Special Effects :Dan Sudick ADR :Darren Jacobs Stand-Ins :Tina Grimm :James Henderson :Sierra Heuermann :Shahira Osman Stunts :Rocky Abou-Sakher :Beni Alexander :Hank Amos :Ashlen Aquila :Ben Aycrigg :Vic Armstrong :Jeffrey G. Barnett :Joanna Bennett :Nick Benseman :Hannah Betts :Dmitrious Bistrevsky :Todd Bloomer :Austen Brewer :Sergio Briones :Tamiko Brownlee :Joe Bucaro III :Richard Burden :Elisabeth P. Carpenter :Jim Churchman :Clay Cullen :Steve DeCastro :Rockey Dickey Jr. :Arturo Dickey :Alyma Dorsey :Paul Doyle :Zack Duhame :Eyad Elbitar :Paul Eliopoulos :Jennifer Elizabeth :Mike Escamilla :Timothy Eulich :Stephane Feruch :Travis Fienhage :Jeremy Fitzgerald :Colin Follenweider :Josh Fried :Kieran Gallagher :Monique Ganderton :Walter Garcia :Khalid Ghajji :Travis Gomez :Ryan Gray :Riley Harper :Adam Hart :Jimmy Hart :Thirl Ray Haston :Craig Henningsen :Michael Hugghins :C.C. Ice :Charles Ingram :Michael Jamorski :Andy Jones :Antal Kalik :Linda Kessler :Ingrid Kleinig :Ralf Koch :Mark Kubr :Dustin Kydd :Jesse La Flair :Thomas J. Larson :Bethany Levy :Sam Ly :Tara Macken :Crystal Michelle :Heidi Moneymaker :Renae Moneymaker :Mike Mukatis :Robert Nagle :Vinny O'Brien :Paul O'Connor :Ryan Orr :Allan Padelford :Natalie Padilla :Chris Palermo :Kara Petersen :Juliana Potter :Alice Rietveld :Tim Rigby :DaJuan Rippy :Chris Romrell :Dalton Rondell :Shahaub Roudbari :Casey Rutherford :Rich Rutherford :Todd Schneider :Stephen W. Schriver :Myke Schwartz :Josh Seifert :Brett Sheerin :Charles Shults :Karin Silvestri :Brett Smrz :Erik Solky :C.J. Stuart :Amy Sturdivant :Ryan Sturz :Sonny Surowiec :Lucas Swallow :Mallory Thompson :Jason Tubbs :Keisha Tucker :Eric VanArsdale :Mark Wagner :Eric Watson :Chris White :Nico Woulard Category:Full Credits Category:Captain Marvel (film)